


The Talk

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen needs to do her duty as the older sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to What is Elyan up to? but you don't have to have read it.

“So,” Gwen smiled uncertainly at Elyan,”umm … how have you been?”

Although she had been the one to initiate this conversation, she found herself at a loss to continue. Frankly, she wish she didn’t feel so obliged to do this but she was his older sister and without either parent around, this responsibility fell onto her, right? It wasn’t going to be fun.

“We live together Gwen. Surely this isn’t what you had in mind when you said we needed to talk …”

“I was hoping to ease into it,” she muttered.

Elyan laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders, “I’m your brother! You can tell me anything. Is it Arthur?” Frowning, Elyan cupped her face, “I swear, I don’t care that he’s king. If he ever …”

“This isn’t about me,” Gwen shifted slightly, pulling away from her brother. “It’s about Jane from down the road.” What was she saying?

“Jane? I think I know her.” Confusion coloured his voice and he stared at Gwen as if she had grown donkey ears.

“Umm, you know that she and Sir Duran were seeing each other. She even gave him a token the last tournament. We all thought that he would marry her. Then just last week, Jane told me that he decided to marry Lady Sarah instead. All this time he was just using her!”

The way Elyan was staring at her, Gwen thought she might as well have completely transformed into a donkey.

“You said we had to talk urgently because you needed to share gossip?!”

Fearing he would walk away, Gwen grabbed his hands. “No, no. That wasn’t gossip. It was more of a fable.”

“A fable. Like a story with a lesson?” Elyan said slowly.

Finally! Gwen nodded.

“Are you unwell Gwen? Perhaps we should ask Merlin or -“

This wasn’t going very well at all. So much for her rehearsed speech. She couldn’t remember a word and ended up blabbering nonsense about Jane.

“No, I’m trying to say that sometimes the knights may not have the best intentions” The moment she said that she knew it came out all wrong, “So people in relationships with them should not move too fast.”

“Oh god Gwen.” Realisation crossed Elyan’s face and he buried it in his hands. “You should probably stop -“

Unfortunately, Gwen was on a roll. “And I don’t want to see you hurt. I mean I’m sure Percival is a great knight and all but you don’t know him all that well. Of all the knights, he’s the one we know the least about. So don’t rush into anything and don’t do anything foolish that you might regret, especially of the physical -” Gwen stopped when she realized that she was out of breath and Elyan was moaning beside her.

“Gwen?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s make a deal. I won’t give you the talk about your relationship with Arthur and you stop giving the talk about my relationship with Percival ok?”

“But -“

“I’ll take whatever I have to say about you and Arthur and apply it to myself.”

“I guess -“

“Great. Brilliant. This was a good talk. I have to go now.” Jumping up from the chair, Elyan grabbed his sword. With more haste than she’d ever seen, he disappeared out of the door.

That didn’t go so badly. At least she got her point across.

Now to talk to Percival.


End file.
